Welcome to High School
by katara-zuko1714
Summary: The kids are in high school. Drama, love, friendship, and so much more. Makorra, BolinxOC
1. Cast

Name: Korra Williams

Age:16

Grade: Senior

Sport: Cheerleading

Schedule:

Period 1- Science

Period 2- Social Studies

Period 3- Chorus

Lunch/Free Time

Period 4- English

Period 5- Math

* * *

Name: Mako Anders

Age:17

Grade: Senior

Sport: Football

Schedule:

Period 1- Science

Period 2- Social Studies

Period 3- Gym

Lunch/Free Time

Period 4- English

Period 5- Math

* * *

Name: Asami Sato

Age: 16

Grade: Senior

Sport: Cheerleading

Schedule:

Period 1: English

Period 2: Math

Period 3: Chorus

Lunch/Free Time

Period 4: Science

Period 5: Social Studies

* * *

Name: Bolin Anders

Age:17

Grade: Senior

Sport: Football

Schedule:

Period 1- Math

Period 2- Science

Period 3- Art

Lunch/Free Time

Period 4- Science

Period 5- Social Studies

* * *

Name: Howl Smith

Age:17

Grade: Senior

Sport: Football

Schedule:

Period 1- Math

Period 2- Science

Period 3- Art

Lunch/Free time

Period 4- English

Period 5- Social Studies

* * *

Name: Tahno Mitchell

Age:17

Grade: Senior

Sport: Football

Schedule:

Period 1- English

Period 2-Social Studies

Period 3- Art

Lunch/Free Time

Period 4- Math

Period 5- Science

* * *

Name: Iroh Sozin

Age:17

Grade: Senior

Sport: Football

Schedule:

Period 1- Science

Period 2- Math

Period 3- Gym

Lunch/Free Time

Period 4- Social Studies

Period 5- English

* * *

Name: Bianca Blue

Age: 16

Grade: Senior

Sport: Dance

Schedule:

Period 1: Math  
Period 2: English

Period 3: Chorus  
Lunch/Free Time

Period 4: Science  
Period 5: Social Studies

* * *

Mrs. Pema is the science teacher and cheerleading coach.

Ms. Beifong is the social studies teacher.

Ms. Kya is the chorus teacher.

Mr. Tenzin is the English teacher.

Mr. Tarrlok is the math teacher.

Mr. Bumi is the gym teacher and football coach.

Mr. Chung is the art teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the first day of school. Yeah, Yeah some people would love to go back, not Korra Williams, she's a sixteen year old senior at Republic City High. Every year is the same thing, meet your teachers, learn the rules, meet new people and all that other shit. Why does everyone want to meet everyone, that is another name that you have to remember. Her best friend Bianca is the same way.

Bianca has been Korra's best friend since first grade when she kicked someone's ass because they were missing with her, she is like the sister Korra never had. They made a plan that backfired. The plan was to find a boyfriend before school started, but that didn't work out, so now, they're going to find some guys while in school.

Most boys we met were cute but jerks, most were nice but somewhat cute, and others were not so much. The blue eyed girl groaned as her alarm went off for the eighth time.

"Korra get up or your going to be late." her mom yelled.

She got up and checked the time on my clock _6:30_, even if school started at 7:30, parents still make you get up early. Korra walked to the bathroom and turned the water to the shower on. After a few minutes in the shower, the blue eyed girl wrapped a towel around her and walked to her drawer and pulled out a dark blue tank top with black skinny jeans, my blue adidas and my black hoodie. The she dried off and got dress and walked to the bathroom to curl her hair. After that Korra grabbed her phone, book bag and headed downstairs.

"Morning sweetie." her mom said.

"Hey kiddo." her dad said.

"Morning." she told them.

You see Korra's mom owns her own dance school and my dad is the CEO of adidas. Korra ate her pancakes and headed to the bus.

* * *

"Korra!" she heard her best friend Bianca yelled running to her.

"Bianca!" Korra yelled back while running to her friend.

"Oh my god! Look at you. You'll all grown up!" the light brown eyed girl said.

"You too Bianca."

"Looking cute."

"Oh my god, love the top B." The two best friends talked and talked until and bus came and took their seats in the way back.

"So, do you think we'll find so cute boys this year?" Bianca asked.

"I don't know." Korra said. Then two boys, one with amber eyes and the other is green eyes came on the bus and made their way to the back of the bus.

"Oh." Bianca said.

"My." Korra said.

"God." they said together.

"I call the green eyed one." the brown eyed girl said.

"Really?"

"The amber eyed one is fine looking."

"What if he has a girlfriend?"

"Then use your fliting powers."

The two boys sat in front of the two girls and Bianca was hitting Korra to say something and Korra told her to say something first, so Bianca took a pen out her bag and threw it in under the seatand tapped on the green eyed boy shoulder. The boy turned around and smiled at Bianca who smiled back.

"Can you please hand me my pen?"

"Sure." The boy grabbed the pen from under the seat and handed to Bianca and their hands touched, and they both blushed. Korra saw this, rolled her eyes and put in her ear phones.

"Thank you, umm."

"Bolin, and this is my brother Mako."

"Bianca and this is my friend Korra. Who is into her music right now."

"It's okay, my brother is the same way." The two talked for the whole ride to school until Bianca saw the one person that is going to change their whole school year.

"Korra look." She looked up and went back to her music.

"As long as she doesn't come back here. I'm good."

* * *

It was Asami Sato. The biggest whore in high school history. Mako's face lighted up for the first time on the whole bus ride. Asami sat in the seat in front of Mako and Bolin and then turned around and started make out with the amber eyed boy.

"Please get a room." Bianca said.

"Shut up Bianca." Asami said breaking the kiss.

"No one wants to see you have a tounge make out party." Then every one got in on the fight.

"You just want to be like me."

"If I wanted to be a slut with STDs then I could."

Everyone said 'oohh.' After that the fight between the two was started to get on Korra's last brain cell. Why can't they be like people in the movies and fight already?

"Bianca stop." one of the girls said.

"Calm down Asami." another one said.

"How about this you all get on with your lives. There's not going to be a fight. Bianca read a book or something and Asami go find a doctor and get your ugly face and STDs checked out." Korra said. The whole bus laugh and went on with what ever they were doing before.

"Thanks for having my back." Bianca said hugging Korra.

"I'll always have your back." she said hugging her back.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the ride to school was quite, besides Bolin and Bianca flirting. Once at school Korra, Bianca, Bolin, and Mako walked into the main office to get their schedules.

"Now we have to go to the gym." Bolin said as they walked away.

"Korra schedule." Bianca said handing her the little paper. The blue eyed girl handed her friend the paper while walking into the gym.

"Man, we only have third period and lunch together." Bianca said sadly while sitting down.

"Are you still trying out for cheer?" Korra asked. The brown eyed girl nodded.

"See we could still be together."

"Bolin can I see your schedule?" Bianca asked. The boy handed her the paper while he took her's.

"We got first, fourth, and fifth period together." the boy who has green eyes said.

"Then I could hang out with you." the girl who has brown eyes said happily. Korra was making a plan in her head on how to get Bolin and Bianca together. Mako noticed how hard she was thinking and touched her shoulder.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" he asked. Because she was sitting so close to Bianca, Korra had to take out some paper and write down her plan in order to get Bianca and Bolin together.

"Oh." Mako said.

"Bianca!" a voiced yelled.

"Korra look it's Jennifer."

"Oh, shit."

"Who's Jennifer?" Bolin asked.

"Someone Asami doesn't like because she think that Jennifer is going to steal Mako from her." Bianca said.

"Oh." the brothers said together.

"At like your doing something." Then the four acted like nothing in the world mattered.

"Hey Korra, Bianca." Jennifer said sitting next to Mako.

"Hi." they said together.

"So Mako, Bolin. How was your summer?" she asked with flirty eyes.

"Good. You know football tryouts are tomorrow, so we have to practice." Bolin said really wanted her to get away from them.

"I'll be cheering for you since I'm trying out for the cheer team." Jennifer said standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Really?" Korra asked her.

"Yes." she said.

"Bye Jennifer." Bianca said.

"Bye guys." she said walking away.

"Welcome to Republic City High School." one of the teachers said getting on the microphone.

**Sorry for the long update, busy with life. Cheer will be in the next chapter.**


End file.
